Silêncio
by kacsnaruhina
Summary: Silence em português! Depois de vencer Pain e ser considerado um herói por Konoha, Naruto sabe que tem que falar com Hinata. Ele vai conseguir lidar com seus sentimentos? O que ela significa para ele? NaruHina e um pouco de SasuSaku e SuiKa.
1. A garota que me salvou

Devido a inúmeros pedidos (três), passo agora Silence para o fabuloso idioma português. Dedico essa estória a todos aqueles que defendem o profundo amor entre Naruto e Hinata.

Espero que gostem. ^^

Naruto é uma estória de Masashi Kishimoto, essa fanfic é feita de uma fã para outros fãs.

Tentarei postar tudo antes de 24 de junho, quando irá ao ar o episódio "Confissão" de Naruto Shippuuden. XD

**Capítulo 1: A garota que me salvou**

Depois da grande celebração que houve em Konoha, comemorando a derrota de Pain, Naruto foi para um lugar mais calmo e quieto em uma floresta próxima à vila. Ele estava exausto, após tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

_Eu consegui, Ero-sennin_. Naruto estava pensando com um sorriso orgulhoso e sereno no rosto. _Seu estudante, Nagato, finalmente se libertou do ciclo do ódio, assim como Konan. Eu queria que você tivesse visto isso_.

O rapaz loiro não sabia como explicar seus sentimentos. Ele estava aliviado por ter conseguido derrotar Pain, feliz que o usuário do Rinnegan abandonara seus planos de vingança, mais que maravilhado que Kakashi e os demais houvessem voltado da morte e orgulhoso do fato de ser filho do quarto Hokage.

Além disso, a atenção que os habitantes da aldeia agora lhe davam realmente surpreendeu o garoto. Acostumado a ser odiado, Naruto havia se tornado de repente o herói de Konoha. Ele havia enfim conquistado a aceitação que ele quis a vida inteira. Tudo parecia tão estranho, tão surreal.

Contudo, em meio a tudo que estava passando em sua mente, havia algo que Naruto não conseguia esquecer: Hinata.

_Ela pulou na minha frente para me proteger. Ela sabia que não tinha chance alguma contra Pain... e ela me disse... que ela não temia a morte porque..._

A ideia assustava Naruto. _Hinata disse que ela havia me amado por anos. Ela me amava... ela me ama. _Naruto não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. _Eu era apenas o garoto hospedeiro da Kyuubi que todo mundo odiava; o perdedor que era alvo das risadas alheias. A criança irritante em quem todo mundo dava bronca. Como a Hinata pode me amar?_

Naruto se lembrou da primeira vez em que vira Hinata. Ele havia acabado de ser admitido na academia ninja. Naruto estava caminhando pelos corredores, uma vez que ele não queria ficar sozinho na cerimônia de recepção para os novos estudantes.

Daquele dia em diante, Naruto viveria em seu próprio apartamento e receberia uma pensão até que se graduasse na academia. Ele não precisava mais viver no orfanato de Konoha.

_Nada disso importa_, Naruto pensava_, ninguém do orfanato gostava de mim, mesmo. O fato de eu ir morar sozinho agora não muda o fato de que eu sempre estive sozinho, desde que consigo me lembrar. Pelo menos, eu não terei mais de lidar com aqueles olhares desagradáveis que as pessoas me lançam todas as horas do dia._

Naruto realmente odiava aquelas pessoas. Ele não queria odiar, mas não era capaz de evitar o sentimento. As pessoas eram sempre tão injustas e horríveis com ele que, às vezes, o garoto se perguntava se ele deveria se importar com elas.

Abruptamente, ele parou de andar. _Por que eu devo ir para a academia ninja em primeiro lugar? Os moradores de Konoha nunca fizeram nada por mim! Eles deveriam pagar por todo o sofrimento..._

Uma garotinha sentada sozinha em um banco chamou a atenção de Naruto. Ela tinha cabelo negro e olhos perolados e também parecia estar muito assustada.

- Ei, menina! – Naruto a chamou em voz alta – Qual é o problema?

A garota olhou para Naruto timidamente, respondendo em seguida:

- E-eu não sei onde fica a minha sala de aula.

- Hoje é seu primeiro dia?

- S-sim.

- Por que você não está na cerimônia no jardim? – Naruto perguntou com curiosidade. A menina fitou os pés.

- Acontece que... – ela começou – meu pai não quis vir comigo.

Naruto ficou muito surpreso ao ouvir isso.

- Por que um pai não iria querer vir à cerimônia da própria filha? – ele questionou.

A garotinha parecia muito envergonhada e desconfortável.

- Meu pai disse que eu não sou merecedora. Ele só iria perder o tempo dele.

- Isso é horrível! – Naruto estava chocado. Ele sempre havia pensado que ter pais era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Pessoas que amassem você incondicionalmente e lhe apoiassem em qualquer situação. Ele sentia inveja das pessoas que tinham pais, mas aquela menina parecia ter um pai terrível. Ele não sabia o que pensar ao certo.

- Ele está certo, sabe? – A garota sussurrou – Eu sou fraca e desajeitada. Meu taijutsu e o meu ninjutsu são ridículos. Todo mundo sempre me olhou com desprezo. Eu nem deveria ter entrado na academia. Não sou capaz de virar uma ninja. Eu deveria desistir logo de tudo.

- Se você não se acha capaz de se tornar uma ninja, então por que está aqui?

- Você vai rir de mim. – Ela falou em voz baixa, ainda sem olhar para o menino.

- Eu prometo que não vou rir!

- Bem... eu pensei que se eu pudesse me graduar na academia e ficar mais forte, eu seria reconhecida. Eu passaria a ser respeitada e provaria que sou merecedora da atenção dos outros.

Naruto empalideceu quando ouviu aquilo. Ele nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Era possível para ele ser reconhecido pelos outros e virar um esplêndido ninja? Ele poderia provar que todos estavam errados? Ele seria capaz de provar que também merecia a atenção das pessoas?

- Eu sabia que soaria ridículo. – A garota falou com desânimo em decorrência do silêncio do menino.

Naruto franziu o cenho e disse:

- Não diga isso! O que você falou foi a coisa mais inspiradora que eu já ouvi. Quer saber? Eu vou me juntar a você nisso!

A garota o encarou com vívida surpresa nos olhos. Naruto prosseguiu:

- É isso aí! Nós podemos ficar fortes! Podemos ficar mais fortes do que qualquer ninja no mundo todo! Eu quero ficar forte! Quem sabe algum dia eu vire Hokage?

- Tenho certeza de que você seria um Hokage maravilhoso. – A menina disse sem hesitar. Foi a coisa mais gentil que Naruto já havia ouvido na vida. Aquela garota o havia feito perceber que as pessoas não eram tão horríveis quanto ele pensava. Pelo menos, ela não era.

- Obrigado. – Naruto disse – Tenho certeza de que você seria uma grande Hokage também. É isso aí! Quando nos apresentarmos na classe, você poderia falar em alto e bom som que vai ser a primeira Hokage mulher de Konoha, isso não seria o máximo?

- E-eu não quero ser Hokage... se eu pudesse ser aceita como líder do meu clã... ou ao menos ser reconhecida pelos demais...

- Clã? Você pertence a um clã? – Naruto perguntou com interesse. Ela era o primeiro membro de um clã que ele conhecia.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, acrescentando timidamente – Sou membro do clã Hyuuga. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata.

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. – o garoto se apresentou com um sorriso radiante. – Prazer em conhecer você, Hinata.

Hinata corou subitamente, o que preocupou Naruto.

- Eu te ofendi ou coisa parecida? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- N-não. – Hinata gaguejou – É só que... eu não estou acostumada às pessoas me chamarem de "Hinata". Elas normalmente me chamam de "Hinata-sama".

- Sério? Todo mundo me chama de "Naruto", mas é provavelmente porque ninguém me respeita. Mas, já que você é algum tipo de nobre, você se sente incomodada em ser chamada pelo primeiro nome apenas?

- Não. Eu gosto de ser chamada assim, Naruto-kun.

Dessa vez foi Naruto que corou_. Naruto-kun? Ninguém nunca falou comigo com tanto respeito. _Ele realmente gostava daquela garota.

Uma ideia surgiu na mente de Naruto.

- Ei, Hinata, que tal se procurarmos nossa sala de aula juntos?

- C-claro. – Hinata concordou em seu jeito tímido.

Naruto retornou de seus devaneios. Ele estava imóvel, deitado no chão da floresta. _Eu lembro agora, _ele pensou,_ a primeira pessoa que me reconheceu foi a Hinata. Depois veio o Iruka-sensei. Foi a Hinata que me fez querer ser Hokage. Se não fosse por ela, eu teria caído na escuridão. Ela tinha me dito que meu sorriso a tinha salvado, mas a bondade dela me salvou primeiro. Mesmo não conversando muito comigo; mesmo que ela nunca tenha se aproximado muito de mim, ela sempre me tratou bem. E sempre acreditou em mim. Ela foi como a lua em uma noite escura. Nossa, isso foi profundo._

Naruto suspirou e passou a mão em seu cabelo espetado enquanto seguia com seus pensamentos. _Eu nunca me dei conta disso tudo até ela fazer aquilo, até ela se pôr em perigo para me proteger. Quando eu achei que ela estava morta, eu fiquei tão desesperado... mas quando Katsuyu me disse que ela estava viva, eu fiquei tão aliviado... tão feliz. Sem perceber, Hinata preencheu meu coração com coisas boas. Ela se tornou alguém muito especial para mim... talvez..._

Naruto olhou para a aldeia. Tudo parecia quieto agora. Era noite e as pessoas deviam estar dormindo. Já que a vila havia sido destruída, todos estavam em tendas.

- Hinata deve estar dormindo agora. – ele falou para a escuridão – Foi um dia difícil para ela também. Eu nem tive a chance de conversar com ela. Amanhã...

Devido à exaustão física e psicológica, Naruto desmaiou. Ele dormiria na grama até o dia seguinte, quando ele teria sua conversa com Hinata.


	2. O demônio

**Obrigada pela review, Linna Evelyn. Foi muito legal de sua parte.**

**Capítulo 2: O demônio**

Naruto viu-se caminhando em um jardim repleto de belas flores brancas. Ele se sentiu cheio de paz. Na distância, havia uma garota usando um vestido roxo. Ele a reconheceu imediatamente.

- HINATA! – ele chamou.

Hinata voltou seu rosto para ele. Ela estava um pouco corada, mas lhe dava o sorriso mais lindo que Naruto já havia visto. Ele sentiu algo quente em seu coração e, agora, lhe pareceu muito estranho jamais ter percebido o quão maravilhosa Hinata era. A garota de olhos perolados caminhou até onde ele estava.

- N-Naruto-kun, você está bem? – ela perguntou timidamente.

_Ela quase morreu e está perguntando se eu estou bem?_ Naruto sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido do que ele imaginara ser possível. Hinata, apesar da timidez, olhou nos olhos dele com bondade.

- Estou ótimo! – Naruto finalmente respondeu. Hinata lhe deu um imenso sorriso e disse com um olhar de alívio:

- Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Hinata... o que você fez... eu queria dizer que... – Naruto não pôde terminar a frase. De repente, uma terrível dor percorreu seu corpo e ele cai de joelhos, tremendo e gritando. Hinata parecia preocupada.

- Naruto-kun, qual o problema? O que foi? Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!

Um chakra vermelho emanou de Naruto e formou caudas atrás dele.

_O que está havendo? Meu pai tinha selado a Kyuubi de novo. O que significa isso_? Naruto não conseguia entender. Um segundo depois, ele percebeu que estava, de algum modo, ajoelhado perante a jaula aberta da Kyuubi. O demônio raposa caminhou até ele, para desespero do garoto.

- Não! Isso não está certo! Como você pode estar livre? – o hospedeiro perguntou em terror.

A raposa riu como se estivesse fazendo pouco de Naruto e respondeu:

- Achou mesmo que aquele selo poderia me conter para sempre? Seu pirralho fraco e estúpido!

- Volte! – Naruto ordenou – Eu não vou permitir que você se liberte! Volte pra lá!

- He he he, você não vai permitir? Ontem você estava a ponto de me libertar, não lembra? Quando aquela garota Hyuuga foi ferida, você parou de ligar para tudo. Sem ela, nada mais importava. Você queria destruir todos. Pain, os moradores da vila e até a si mesmo.

- Eu não queria matar os moradores da vila. – Naruto protestou, mas não soou muito convincente – Eu estava furioso com o Pain pelo que ele fez à Hinata. Eu perdi o controle da minha raiva.

- Pare de mentir, pirralho! Você queria morrer e levar todos com você!

- EU NÃO SOU ASSASSINO! – Naruto berrou, falando depois num tom mais contido – Eu tentei proteger Konoha! Apesar dos meus sentimentos, eu jamais iria...

A voz de Naruto tremia. Era verdade que ele havia parado de ligar para tudo quando Hinata foi ferida. Mesmo não entendendo a razão, Naruto sentiu na hora como se nada mais no mundo tivesse valor. Que tudo havia perdido o significado. Naquele momento, os habitantes de Konoha eram apenas memórias sem vida. Por que ele deveria ligar para eles se Hinata estava morta? Seus amigos, Shikamaru, Sakura e os outros... mesmo eles não lhe eram importantes naquele ponto. A morte de Kakashi não mexeu com ele daquela forma. Nem a morte do Ero-sennin o havia feito esquecer de tudo e de todos. Ninguém parecia ter a mesma importância que Hinata tinha para ele. Mas isso não significava que ele queria que todos morressem. Não podia ser verdade.

- Por que eu iria querer matar todo mundo? – Naruto perguntou em um tom profundamente sério.

- Você não sabe? Ou talvez só não queira lembrar o quanto você odeia e despreza Konoha.

- Não é verdade! Durante a minha vida inteira eu tentei provar meu valor para todos em Konoha! Eu queria que eles reconhecessem minha existência!

- E como você se sente agora que eles o reconheceram? – A Kyuubi perguntou. Naruto foi pego de surpresa, respondendo nervosamente:

- E-eu estou ótimo. Feliz.

- Pare de mentir para si mesmo, seu verme patético! Você não sente nenhum desprezo por aqueles que só o reconheceram após você ter salvado suas vidas insignificantes? – A Kyuubi sorriu maldosamente, mostrando suas presas – Eles não o vêem como um herói. Eles apenas o enxergam como o monstro que pode ser convenientemente usado como arma para a proteção deles. Lá no fundo, você sabe disso! É por isso que você despreza os habitantes de Konoha a ponto de desejar suas mortes.

- Eu nunca desejei a morte de ninguém. – Naruto tentou protestar – Eu não sou assim!

- "Que razão eles têm para existir se a Hinata não existe mais?" "Por que algum deles deveria viver se ela está morta?" Você nega que essas perguntas passaram por sua mente ontem?

Naruto não falou nada. A Kyuubi continuou:

- Ela foi a única pessoa que o viu e o aceitou desde o começo. E você não teve de provar nada para ela ou teve de protegê-la. Ela foi ajudar você enquanto todos o assistiam ser derrotado por Pain.

- Eu pedi para que eles não interferissem.

- Eles não queriam arriscar os pescoços por você!

- CALA A BOCA! – Naruto gritou. A Kyuubi riu de forma maníaca.

- Não estou dizendo nada que você já não saiba, Naruto.

- Eu não quero mais escutar! DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA FRENTE!

Naruto gritou com puro ódio. Aquele ódio o deixou cego. Ele não via nada a não ser uma imensa mancha vermelha. Contudo, ele ainda era capaz de escutar a risada selvagem da Kyuubi.

Ele abriu os olhos subitamente e se achou deitado entre as flores vermelhas. _Vermelhas? Elas não eram brancas?_ Ele estava preocupado. As flores haviam sido tingidas de vermelho por um líquido que formava uma grande poça no chão. O mesmo líquido estava em suas mãos e em suas roupas. Não demorou muito para Naruto perceber que aquilo era sangue.

- O que é isso? De onde esse sangue veio? – Naruto estava em pânico. Ele se pôs de pé e começou a procurar por Hinata, desesperado em encontrar a garota.

- HINATA? CADÊ VOCÊ?

Momentos depois, ele viu algo jazendo no chão a alguns metros de onde ele estava, como se tivesse sido arremessado. Naruto correu para o local e quase desmaiou quando viu o que estava lá.

Hinata jazia deitada, coberta pelo próprio sangue. Naruto a pegou nos braços rapidamente, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Hinata. Fale comigo, eu imploro.

- N-Naruto-kun... – Hinata sussurrou. Naruto podia sentir a vida abandonando o corpo da kunoichi – Por que, Naruto-kun? P-por que você... fez... isso... comigo?

Ela não falou mais nada. Havia parado de respirar e seu corpo estava ficando frio. Muito frio. Naruto não conseguia aguentar a angústia.

- Você a matou, pirralho! – Naruto ouviu a voz da Kyuubi em sua cabeça – Você matou Hyuuga Hinata!

Naruto começou a tremer sem controle. Seu coração parecia estar se rasgando. Aquela dor era algo que ele jamais sentira antes. Algo que ele não podia suportar. Ele apertou Hinata contra si e gritou.

- !

- Naruto, qual é o problema? – ele escutou a voz de Sakura. Naruto abriu os olhos e viu que não estava naquele jardim horrível, mas encima da grama na qual havia passado a noite. Para seu alívio, Hinata não estava lá também.

- Pesadelo? Foi um pesadelo? – ele sussurrou para si, ainda confuso. Sakura o olhava com preocupação.

- Você teve um pesadelo? Está tudo be...? – Sakura parou quando Naruto desatou a chorar em sua frente sem qualquer vestígio de autocontrole. Ele não dizia nada.

_Hinata... Hinata..._ o coração de Naruto ainda doía e ele ficou daquele jeito por muitos minutos, até que Sakura o convenceu a ir para outro lugar e conversar.

Naruto, o que há com você? Ela se perguntava, fitando-o com seus olhos verdes cheios de preocupação.

**Nota: Esse capítulo foi originalmente escrito na época da primeira aparição do Naruto maligno. Daí a inspiração.**


	3. Flor de cerejeira e olhos de falcão

**Acho que não vou conseguir terminar antes de quinta. Fiquei doente.**

**Obrigada pela review, MariNee.**

**Capítulo 3: Flor de cerejeira e olhos de falcão**

Sakura conduziu Naruto para uma tenda onde ela preparou um café da manhã para ele. Infelizmente, as habilidades culinárias dela não haviam melhorado em nada desde o treino que Naruto teve para dominar seu elemento. O rapaz não conseguiu identificar o que estava na tigela que ela lhe havia entregado. Parecia algum tipo de pasta marrom e verde. Ele provou aquilo com receio, mas acabou sentindo náusea. Naruto se apressou em dizer uma boa desculpa para parar de comer.

- Não estou com fome, Sakura-chan.

A desculpa não foi muito boa e Sakura não pareceu convencida.

- Você teve uma luta difícil ontem! Precisa comer para recuperar a energia. Foi por isso que eu preparei esse saudável café da manhã.

- Eu não estou mesmo com fome. Talvez uma outra hora, Sakura-chan.

Sakura percebeu que Naruto estava sentado com a cabeça baixa e com o olhar perdido. _O que há de errado com ele?_

- Qual é, Naruto? – Sakura falou de um jeito animado – O novo herói de Konoha deveria estar de bom humor...

- EU NÃO SOU HERÓI, DROGA! – Naruto rugiu, o que deixou a garota chocada. Naruto se acalmou rapidamente e se desculpou:

- Sinto muito, Sakura-chan. Eu não quis...

- O Yamato-taichou me contou sobre a Kyuubi. É isso o que está incomodando você?

Naruto não respondeu, então Sakura continuou falando:

- Você perdeu o controle sobre a raposa, mas ninguém se machucou. É melhor parar de pensar sobre isso.

- Eu não posso simplesmente parar de pensar sobre isso! Você não tem ideia do que é ter um monstro como aquela raposa dentro do corpo! Eu deixei aquilo acontecer. – Naruto acrescentou a última parte quase como se estivesse sentindo dor física.

Sakura, ao perceber a dor do garoto, quis confortá-lo, como ele a havia confortado tantas vezes.

- Aquilo não foi culpa sua, Naruto. Por que você não enxerga isso?

- Foi minha culpa sim! – Naruto afirmou com ferocidade – Quando Pain feriu a Hinata... eu estava com tanta raiva...

Ele não conseguiu concluir a sentença. Sakura pensou sobre algo por um instante.

- Naruto, você quer dizer que parou de ligar para tudo o mais que não fosse a Hinata?

Ele olhou para Sakura mudo, a qual prosseguiu:

- Eu ainda não culpo você. Caso não se lembre, eu fui a garota que quis deixar a família e a vida como shinobi para seguir o Sasuke-kun. Eu até pedi sua ajuda quando não consegui pará-lo sozinha. Portanto, não me fale de egoísmo e ser tomado pelas emoções como se eu não entendesse!

Naruto ficou em silêncio por cinco segundos. Era óbvio que Sakura ainda sofria por Sasuke. Ele sofria também, lógico, mas a dor dela era tão grande ou maior em alguns aspectos. Ela se culpava por não tê-lo detido, o que teve como conseqüência a ida de Naruto ao hospital após a batalha no Vale do Fim. Mesmo depois de anos de treinamento, Sakura ainda não conseguia sorrir como antes.

- Sakura-chan, quando você percebeu que amava o Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou em voz baixa, completamente sério. Sakura empalideceu e mordeu os lábios enquanto as memórias inundavam sua mente.

- Bem, tudo começou em uma tarde, um dia depois de eu ter entrado na Academia.

**Flash-back**

- Sakura feiosa! Testa de marquise! – Algumas crianças cantavam em um círculo em volta da menina, atormentando a pequena Sakura. Um menino de cabelo castanho pegou a mochila dela e a abriu, deixando a lancheira cair na grama.

- Parem, por favor. – A garotinha pedia entre soluços.

- Cale-se, sua idiota de testa grande! – uma menina de cabelo azul falou maldosamente. Ela abriu a lancheira, pegou o arroz e o atirou no rosto de Sakura, o que a fez chorar mais. As crianças riam, adorando o efeito que tinham sobre ela, e começaram a puxar o cabelo da menina. Mas uma shuriken foi arremessada perto deles. Os garotos procuraram pela pessoa que tinha feito aquilo e se depararam com um menino de cabelo preto os encarando.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – o garoto de cabelo castanho perguntou.

- É melhor darem o fora daqui, escória! – o garoto de cabelo preto ordenou.

O de cabelo castanho tentou atacar o outro, mas foi facilmente vencido. Todos fugiram assustados depois daquilo.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou para Sakura. Ela ainda não era capaz de responder por causa dos soluços. O menino deu uma olhada no arroz espalhado no chão. Então ele abriu sua própria mochila e puxou sua lancheira.

- Posso dividir meu almoço com você. Minha mãe sempre faz demais.

- Por que você me ajudou? – ela perguntou de forma quase inaudível.

- Por que eu não iria? Você estava sendo atormentada por aqueles vermes.

- Mas ninguém nunca me ajudou antes. Ninguém gosta de mim porque minha testa é muito grande e eu sou feia e estúpida.

O menino se aproximou dela devagar e levantou o cabelo que cobria a testa dela.

- É só uma testa. – ele disse – É bobeira se preocupar com algo assim. E eu não vejo nada de anormal no seu rosto.

Sakura olhou para ele depois de ouvir aquilo. O garoto lhe deu um sorriso discreto e disse:

- Mas acho que o seu rosto ficaria melhor se você parasse de chorar. Qual o seu nome?

- Sou Haruno Sakura.

- Quer dizer "flor de cerejeira da primavera", certo?

- S-sim.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura cumprimentou de maneira gentil. O coração dela disparava enquanto Sasuke a olhava calmamente. Daquele dia em diante, Sauke e Sakura começaram a almoçar juntos. O garoto Uchiha disse que a razão era para evitar que Sakura fosse atormentada de novo. Eles costumavam ir para um bosque, onde Sasuke praticava com sua shurikens e Sakura fazia seu dever de casa. Depois de um tempo, eles faziam os deveres juntos, com Sakura terminando primeiro quase sempre.

- O seu raciocínio é muito rápido, Sakura. – Sasuke comentou certo dia.

- Mas você é melhor com ninjutsu e taijutsu. – ela disse timidamente.

- Talvez, mas eu preciso praticar mais para poder competir com o meu irmão. Ele é incrível. – O rosto de Sasuke se iluminou ao falar de seu irmão. Apesar dos recentes problemas familiares, ele ainda nutria a esperança de que tudo fosse se resolver.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura lhe deu um imenso sorriso. Ela realmente ficava mais bonita daquele jeito.

Treinando e conversando, Sasuke perdeu a noção do tempo. Já era noite quando ele lembrou que deveria estar em casa.

- Te vejo amanhã, Sakura!

- Certo! Vou esperar aqui.

No entanto, Sasuke não voltou no dia seguinte. Nem no dia posterior. Duas semanas depois, Sakura o encontrou sozinho em um banco.

- Sasuke-kun! Eu estava preocupada com você!

Sasuke não lhe deu a mínima atenção. Ele tinha olhos desprovidos de vida e mirava a calçada.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu? – ela estava ficando preocupada. Sasuke não respondia.

- Você não vai treinar hoje? – Sakura tentou fazê-lo se abrir, pois era óbvio que algo estava terrivelmente errado. – Você sabe! Assim você vai poder competir com seu irmão.

Quando Sasuke ouviu a palavra "irmão", ele pulou do banco e olhou Sakura com fúria, o que quase a matou de medo.

- Nunca mais se atreva a falar dele de novo, sua garota idiota! – ele falou de forma sombria e deixou aquele lugar sem olhar para trás. Sakura não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. _Ele me odeia? Ele me odeia que nem todo mundo? Ele até me chamou de idiota. O que eu fiz de errado?_

Algum tempo depois, Sakura conheceu Ino e aprendeu a dar valor para si mesma. Ela pensou que se ela se tornasse mais confiante, bonita e forte, ela poderia fazer Sasuke gostar dela de novo. Foi nessa época que ela finalmente entendeu o que sentia por ele.

**Fim do flash-back**

- Eu não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido ao clã do Sasuke-kun. Eu estava tentando mudar, mas acho que estraguei tudo e virei alguém irritante. No final, não fui capaz de fazer o Sasuke-kun gostar de mim. Eu nem pude pará-lo naquela noite... ou quando o achamos no esconderijo do Orochimaru...

- Então você nunca se deu conta dos sentimentos dele, Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou com uma mistura de simpatia e confusão.

- O que você quer dizer? – Sakura o olhou surpresa.

- Bem, eu não posso confirmar que ele a amava do mesmo jeito, mas você significava algo para ele. Quando Gaara lhe prendeu durante o ataque do Orochimaru, Sasuke me pediu para salvar você. E você sabe que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que pede por coisas. Você me contou que o Sasuke havia lhe deixado em um banco após deixá-la inconsciente. Quando eu lutei com ele, ele me deixou quase morto, no chão frio e embaixo da chuva. Então, eu acho que você era importante para ele. E se ele nunca lhe disse isso... bem, é porque ele é meio idiota e precisa que lhe ensinemos uma lição quando o trouxermos de volta. – Naruto disse sorrindo, lembrando mais seu antigo eu.

Sakura sorriu também. Ela lembrou da última coisa qua Sasuke lhe dissera naquela noite. _Sakura, obrigado_. Ela não tinha certeza da razão de ele a estar agradecendo, mas ela sentiu naquele momento algo não havia sentido por anos. Ela o sentiu perto de si, do jeito que era quando eles eram crianças. Ela suspirou profundamente, perdida em pensamentos.

Naruto estava pensando também. _Garotas não conseguem entender nossos sentimentos se não formos claros sobre eles. E se a Hinata estiver sofrendo agora, como a Sakura-chan? Eu me tornei um com a Kyuubi e quase a matei. Será que ela está com medo de mim agora? Ela estará preocupada? Eu não quero fazer com ela o que o Sasuke fez com a Sakura-chan._

Finalmente, Naruto viu que ele estava perdendo muito tempo apenas pensando nas coisas e decidiu se levantar, o que tirou Sakura de seus devaneios.

- Sakura-chan, estou indo agora, tenho algo importante para fazer. Obrigado pela conversa.

Sakura apenas ficou olhando o garoto loiro se distanciar. _Naruto, obrigada._

Longe dali e de seus antigos companheiros de time, Sasuke se movia para Konoha com sua nova equipe. Karin estava perto dele, tentando começar uma conversa.

- Ei, Sasuke! Depois que tudo terminar, nós poderíamos ir para algum canto e relaxar. Ouvi falar de um lugar cheio de cerejeiras.

Sasuke parou de se mover de repente. Ele estava com um olhar sério no rosto.

- Sakura? – Karin o ouviu sussurrar.

- Sim! Sakura, flor de cerejeira! – Karin repetiu de modo enérgico, até notar a cara de Sasuke. _O que ele está pensando? Ele não gosta de flor de cerejeira? Se ele não gostar, preciso concertar o que eu disse._

- Não que eu quisesse ver as flores de cerejeira ou algo assim! Não mesmo! É provavelmente a flor mais patética que existe! Sério, eu não entendo como alguém pode gostar de um troço inútil como uma flor de cerejeira!

Sasuke a olhou com ferocidade e disse:

- Não fale como se entendesse algo sobre Sakura!

Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin ficaram chocados com a reação de seu líder normalmente estóico. Sasuke fingiu que não percebeu e continuou seguindo em frente. Enquanto ele corria, algumas memórias surgiram em sua mente.

**Flash-back**

Na noite em que deixaria Konoha, Sasuke olhava para baixo, para Sakura, que dormia no banco. Sem perceber, ele segurou a mão dela com firmeza._ Eu sei que você falou aquilo tudo de coração. Eu sei que você me ama e até jogaria sua vida fora por mim. Você provou isso na Floresta da Morte e contra Gaara. Aos poucos, você preencheu meu coração... agora eu sei que se eu tivesse olhado nos seus olhos enquanto você dizia aquelas coisas, havia uma chance de eu decidir ficar. Mas eu não posso ficar com você. Não posso viver feliz com você e os outros e simplesmente esquecer Itachi. Eu odeio vê-la chorar. Eu sempre odiei, desde o dia em que dividi meu almoço com você. Eu sei que você vai chorar quando acordar e sei que vai chorar por um bom tempo. Mas eu espero que algum dia você pare de chorar. Eu quero que você encontre a felicidade e nunca mais chore de novo. Tente me esquecer, pois eu darei tudo para esquecer você. Caso contrário, não conseguirei cumprir meu objetivo._

**Fim de flash-back**

Enquanto Sasuke estava em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos, Suigetsu se aproximou de Karin.

- Eu não acho que Sasuke iria em um encontro com você. Desista.

- Cale-se, Suigetsu! Eu só tenho que descobrir do que ele gosta. – Karin disse zangada.

- Se fosse eu, eu iria ver as cerejeiras com você mesmo não gostando delas.

Karin fitou Suigetsu. Ela ficara tocada pelas palavras dele, de algum modo. Suigetsu sorriu e acrescentou:

- Mas eu preferiria dividir uma melancia gostosa com você, se quer saber.

- Seu idiota! Por que alguém iria comer melancia em um encontro?

Suigetsu riu e Karin não falou mais com ele durante aquele dia.

Enquanto isso em Konoha, Naruto estava procurando por Hinata quando viu alguém que não estava esperando. Um homem, seguido por uma menina jovem, caminhou até uma tenda, em cuja frente havia um homem do clã Hyuuga de guarda.

- Hiashi-sama! Hanabi-sama! Vocês voltaram! – ele cumprimentou o líder do clã.

- Sim. Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Onde está minha filha mais velha?

- Hinata-sama está descansando dentro da tenda. Ela passou por muita coisa... – o homem estava falando, mas Hiashi e Hanabi entraram na tenda sem lhe dar maior atenção. O homem os seguiu em silêncio.

Naruto ficou ansioso, esquecendo momentaneamente suas preocupações. _O que ele vai falar pra Hinata? Talvez eu deva chegar mais perto e escutar o que eles dizem. _

**P.s.: Só para evitar mal entendidos, Hiashi não prometeu Hinata em casamento ou coisa parecida.**


	4. Força

**Obrigada pela review, Piih.**

**Capítulo 4: Força**

Naruto se aproximou da tenda e tentou ouvir a conversa, mesmo estando do lado de fora.

Dentro da tenda, Hiashi, Hanabi e o outro Hyuuga se acercaram à cama de Hinata. Ela havia estado dormindo por muito tempo, despertando com o som de passos. Quando ela abriu os olhos, seu pai já estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ela.

Hiashi voltou sua cabeça para Hanabi e o outro Hyuuga, que estavam em pé atrás dele, e ordenou que se retirassem.

- Quero falar com ela em particular. Deixem-nos.

Eles obedeceram e se retiraram, encontrando Naruto no lado de fora.

- Naruto-kun? O que você está fazendo aqui? – o Hyuuga perguntou gentilmente. Naruto estava nervoso, havendo engolido em seco antes de começar a falar.

- E-esperem, não é o que parece! Eu não estava espiando, eu não sou um pervertido ou coisa parecida.

- Você só seria um pervertido se tentasse ver minha irmã lá dentro enquanto ela dormia indefesamente. – Hanabi disse, cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Naruto suspirou aliviado. Contudo, a garotinha acrescentou:

- Só por tentar ouvir as conversas dela, você é nada mais que um perseguidor.

Naruto fez uma cara deprimida. _Perseguidor? Isso é quase tão ruim quanto pervertido. Talvez até pior._

O garoto ouviu sussurros vindos da tenda, o que o fez esquecer os demais e prestar atenção à conversa.

Hiashi encarava sua filha com olhos severos. Hinata sustentou o olhar, mas de um jeito mais gentil.

- Pai, o senhor e Hanabi não haviam ido junto com outros membros do clã em uma missão especial?

- Eu recebi um comunicado urgente dos homens que deixei em Konoha explicando o que havia acontecido aqui. Encarreguei pessoas de confiança de terminar a missão e voltei com Hanabi.

- Entendo. – Hinata sussurrou com uma expressão triste e resignada – Konoha estava com problemas, então o senhor voltou o mais rápido possível.

Hiashi examinou a garota por alguns segundos antes de responder em tom solene:

- Eu não voltei por causa dos problemas de Konoha.

Hinata empalideceu quando escutou aquilo. _Não, não pode ser!_ Ela tentou repelir tais pensamentos de sua mente. Era ridículo sequer considerar a possibilidade de seu pai abandonar uma missão e retornar para Konoha por causa dela.

- Hinata, você lutou mesmo contra o líder da Akatsuki?

Ela se surpreendeu com uma pergunta tão direta e ficou ainda mais surpresa com a expressão de seu pai_. É como se ele estivesse preocupado comigo. Mas por que ele se preocuparia com alguém como eu? Não foi ele quem me disse tantas vezes que eu não era digna do nome Hyuuga? Que eu não era digna do tempo dele?_

- Sim, meu pai. – Hinata respondeu quando o silêncio se tornava insuportável – Eu tentei lutar contra Pain, o líder da Akatsuki.

Os olhos de Hiashi estavam arregalados. Hinata podia jurar que vira um sorriso orgulhoso se formando no rosto dele por dois segundos. Depois, ela se convenceu de que fora provavelmente sua imaginação lhe pregando peças.

- Por que você faria algo tão irresponsável, Hinata? Você acreditou mesmo que poderia vencê-lo?

- É claro que não, pai. – Hinata respondeu com uma voz firme – Eu sabia desde o começo que, se lutasse contra aquele homem, eu morreria.

O rosto de Hiashi ficava cada vez mais pálido enquanto ouvia aquelas afirmações de sua antes tímida filha. _Hinata realmente...?_

- Você não ficou com medo? Por que não fugiu daquele homem? Você devia saber que não tinha chance!

Hinata sorriu serenamente e disse:

- Eu não podia ficar com medo ou fugir. Eu tinha de lutar, mesmo se fosse inútil.

- Por quê? – Hiashi perguntou quase sem fôlego. Hinata respondeu sem hesitar:

- Porque eu não queria que o Naruto-kun morresse. Eu daria minha vida milhares de vezes para evitar isso.

Quando Naruto escutou aquilo, ele quase caiu de joelhos no chão. _Milhares de vezes? Hinata liga tão pouco para sua própria segurança? Ou será que ela me ama a esse ponto? _O garoto trêmulo deixou o lugar rapidamente, com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Seu peito doía, como se o ar deixasse seus pulmões.

Os dois Hyuugas não entenderam o que havia acontecido com Naruto. Eles o viram se distanciar com expressões intrigadas. Naruto não notou, estava muito concentrado nos próprios pensamentos. _Milhares de vezes... ela morreria por mim milhares de vezes..._

Enquanto isso, Hiashi olhava sua filha de modo enigmático.

- Hinata, você realmente ama Uzumaki Naruto tanto assim?

Hinata não entendeu aonde seu pai queria chegar. Qual era o sentido de afirmar o óbvio? Ela respondeu, apesar disso, com total segurança:

- Sim. Eu amo Naruto-kun mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Por quê? – Hiashi perguntou seriamente. Hinata não se intimidou.

- Naruto-kun foi a primeira pessoa a me reconhecer. A primeira pessoa que acreditou que eu poderia mudar e me tornar mais forte. Eu era tão pessimista, tão insegura. O senhor e todos me fizeram acreditar que eu era fraca e sem valor; que eu era um fardo e uma vergonha para o nome Hyuuga. Não importava o quão duro eu treinasse, sua opinião sobre mim jamais mudou. Eu podia ter tomado o caminho errado. Eu podia ter aceitado tudo e ficado infeliz para sempre. Mas, quando conheci Naruto-kun, tudo mudou.

Hiashi ouvia com atenção, sem interromper. Hinata prosseguiu, parecendo tão séria quanto seu pai:

- Naruto-kun havia sofrido muito mais do que eu, mas ele nunca desistiu. E ele nunca me deixou desistir também. Toda vez que ele sorria, toda vez que ele afirmava que ultrapassaria todo mundo e se tornaria um grande Hokage, mesmo quando as pessoas riam dele ou o tratavam mal, ele dizia "não me subestimem". E quando ele fazia isso, eu sentia meu coração se encher de esperança e coragem. Quando ninguém me via, quando ninguém acreditava em mim, Naruto-kun me deu a força para seguir em frente. Graças a ele, meu coração é muito mais forte agora.

Depois que Hinata deu suas razões para amar Naruto, Hiashi contemplou tudo em silêncio. _Hinata, quando você se tornou esta pessoa? Como eu nunca percebi o que você estava virando? Alguém que luta sem medo e ama sem receio. Agora, você realmente me lembra sua mãe. Sinto saudade dela._

- Ter um coração forte não a ajudou contra Pain, ajudou? – Hiashi disse com severidade – A Akatsuki não foi vencida ainda! Haverá inimigos mais fortes que virão atrás de Naruto. Da próxima vez, você pode não ter a sorte de ser curada por uma ninja médica. Da próxima vez, você pode não conseguir evitar que Naruto seja levado embora. Você entende isso, Hinata? Se insistir em lutar pelo Naruto, você acabará morta!

Hinata pensou por um instante nas palavras de seu pai. Depois ela sorriu e disse:

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Se minhas escolhas são entre morrer ou deixar Naruto-kun ser morto sem fazer nada, eu sempre vou optar pela primeira alternativa.

Hiashi se levantou abruptamente. Ele olhava para sua filha, a qual, mesmo com seus olhos capazes de ver quase tudo, não era capaz de decifrar o que ele estava pensando. Os olhos dele mostravam uma mistura de inúmeros sentimentos conflituosos. Finalmente ele chegou a uma conclusão:

- Você é uma idiota, Hyuuga Hinata. – o homem afirmou – Mas eu nunca senti tanto orgulho em ser seu pai.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam arregalados. Aquilo era real?

Hiashi sorriu nervosamente e voltou a falar, desta vez de maneira um pouco contida:

- Eu sempre pensei que você fosse tímida e covarde. Mas você tem uma força que poucas pessoas no mundo têm. E essa força é mais admirável que qualquer taijutsu ou ninjutsu que você pudesse vir a aprender.

- Pai... – Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas pela primeira vez durante a conversa.

Hiashi pôs sua mão na cabeça da garota e disse:

- No entanto, essa força não é o bastante para parar a Akatsuki ou proteger Naruto. É por isso que eu decidi que vou lhe dar o treinamento mais duro que qualquer Hyuuga já teve.

Hinata estava feliz e incrédula ao mesmo tempo, mal conseguindo acompanhar as palavras de seu pai, que concluiu:

- Desse jeito, Hinata, você terá um corpo tão forte quanto seu coração.

Hinata não se preocupou com o treinamento que viria, ela simplesmente sorriu da maneira radiante como Naruto sempre sorria e falou sem um pingo de hesitação:

- Sim. Obrigada, meu pai.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso ocorria, Naruto ainda caminhava em silêncio e pensativo. _O que eu devo fazer agora?_


	5. Medos e decisões

**Desculpe a demora em postar (efeito 166), obrigada pelas reviews. Aqui vai o penúltimo capítulo!**

**Capítulo 5: Medos e decisões**

Naruto deitou na grama em um lugar deserto depois de se afastar da tenda de Hinata. As palavras da jovem Hyuuga o atormentavam. _Milhares de vezes_. Sua mente automaticamente o torturou com visões de Hinata interferindo em outras lutas perigosas. Ele sabia que a Akatsuki não desistiria de caçá-lo. Tobi preocupava Naruto mais do que tudo. _Aquele cara foi o responsável pelo ataque da Kyuubi, dezesseis anos atrás. Ele está tramando algo grande e perigoso. Uma luta contra ele seria difícil. Se eu estivesse em uma situação ruim... se eu estivesse a ponto de ser capturado... Hinata lutaria contra ele, e aquele cara não pegaria leve com ela._

A dor que Naruto sentia no peito cresceu quando ele pensou nisso_. E ainda tem o Sasuke. Ele me deixou naquele estado quando lutamos no Vale do Fim, além de não ter sido exatamente amigável no esconderijo do Orochimaru. Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu falhei nas outras vezes, mas isso não significa que eu vou falhar de novo em trazê-lo de volta! Eu fiquei mais forte, caramba! Até derrotei o Pain, o líder da Akatsuki! Além disso, não acho que o Sasuke machucaria a Hinata, que nunca fez nada pra ele. Eu não quero acreditar nisso._

Naruto suspirou e cobriu os olhos com o braço direito. Para ele, pareceu que séculos haviam transcorrido. Quanto mais ele pensava sobre a situação, pior ele se sentia. Contudo, ele foi tirado desse estado por uma rude e conhecida voz.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Naruto removeu o braço de cima dos olhos e viu Kiba e Akamaru se inclinando sobre ele. Ele também notou que estava escurecendo. _Nossa, por quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?_ O loiro se sentou rapidamente.

- Eu só estava deitado aqui. – Naruto explicou com uma voz desprovida de alegria. – O que vocês estão querem?

- Eu sempre venho aqui para me exercitar com o Akamaru. – Kiba informou – Temos que estar preparados. Inimigos tão fortes quanto aquele Pain podem aparecer e provavelmente não teremos tanta sorte na próxima vez. Pessoas podem morrer se não ficarmos mais fortes.

Kiba estava falando mais baixo sem perceber. Ele não havia se recuperado totalmente da invasão. Mesmo não tendo ferimentos físicos, seu coração estava pesado. Aquele sentimento havia piorado quando ele soube que Hinata havia se ferido enquanto tentava defender Naruto.

- Ei, Naruto! – Kiba o chamou. Ele percebeu que Naruto tinha uma expressão muito preocupada e mirava algum ponto na distância. Kiba teve que chamar de novo para que Naruto prestasse atenção nele.

- O que foi, Kiba?

- Já falou com a Hinata?

Naruto ficou mais pálido do que uma folha de papel. Ele olhou para baixo, o que surpreendeu Kiba.

- Ah, qual é, Naruto? – Kiba falou como se ralhasse com o outro – Hinata pulou na frente do Pain para lhe salvar e você nem falou com ela? Você tem tão pouco respeito por ela que nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer o que ela fez? Ela quase morreu por você!

- EU SEI DISSO! – Naruto gritou, se pondo de pé e encarando Kiba com ferocidade. Depois disso, Naruto deu as costas para Kiba, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Eu sempre respeitei a Hinata, seu imbecil! – ele disse um pouco mais calmo – Eu sei que podia estar morto agora se ela não tivesse aparecido... e que Hinata poderia ter sido...

Por alguma razão, Naruto não quis falar as palavras_ Hinata_ e _morta_ na mesma frase. Ele começou a soluçar e cobriu os olhos com a mão direita. O garoto não queria chorar na frente de Kiba, mas a onda de sentimentos era mais forte do que ele. Kiba se compadeceu de Naruto.

- Se você se sente assim, por que não vai falar com ela, Naruto?

- Não posso falar com ela!

- Como assim não pode falar com ela? – Kiba estava se aborrecendo, mas Naruto não se intimidou.

- Hinata... me ama. – Naruto sussurrou. Havia sido doloroso, de algum modo, dizer aquilo. Kiba não comentou nada, apenou ficou observando as costas de Naruto, que decidiu desabafar o que o estava atormentando.

- Quando Hinata fez aquilo... quando eu achei que ela tinha morrido, eu fiquei com tanto medo e tanta raiva. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti desse jeito. E eu fiquei tão feliz quando ouvi que ela estava bem. Eu queria falar com ela. Dizer pra ela como eu me sintia. Agradecer. Mas, quando eu fui até a tenda dela, eu ouvi Hinata dizendo que morreria milhares de vezes por mim. Essa ideia me assustou mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, então eu fui embora antes que ela me visse. Eu não sabia o que devia fazer. Eu não quero magoar a Hinata, mas o que aconteceria se eu dissesse pra ela o quanto ela é importante para mim e alguns dias depois alguém perigoso atacasse a aldeia? E se eu não pudesse derrotar esse alguém e ficasse em perigo, fazendo com que a Hinata aparecesse para me proteger de novo? E se a Hinata... se ela morr...

Naruto começou a soluçar de novo, sem controle. Kiba refletiu sobre as palavras do outro e resolveu falar:

- Deixa ver se eu entendi direito. Você não quer falar com a Hinata porque não quer que ela se arrisque por você de novo, é isso?

- Basicamente.

- Você é mais burro do que eu pensava.

Naruto não entendeu porque Kiba havia dito aquilo, mas o jovem Inuzuka explicou:

- Você acha mesmo que a Hinata esqueceria o amor dela por você só porque você não foi falar com ela? Mesmo se você dissesse que a odeia e a quer morta, ela não pararia de amar você, idiota! Amor não é algo que possa ser apagado tão facilmente do coração de uma pessoa.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Kiba?

Kiba não disse nada a princípio. Naruto se voltou para ele e viu que Kiba olhava para o chão. O rapaz de cabelo preto decidiu confessar algo que escondera de todos por anos.

- Teria sido muito mais simples para mim se eu pudesse apagar o amor. Eu me apaixonei por uma garota que era apaixonada por outro.

- Sério? – Naruto perguntou surpreso.

- É. Eu sempre a achei bonita... e tinha a fantasia idiota de que eu poderia ser o príncipe encantado que a protegeria de tudo. Então um dia ela se apaixonaria por mim e nós viveríamos felizes juntos, criando cachorros.

Naruto deu seu melhor para não rir quando Kiba falou "criando cachorros_". É isso que esse cara pensa de romance?_

Kiba prosseguiu:

- No entanto, não demorou muito para eu perceber que ela só me via como amigo. Ela estava sempre falando de outro cara. Um estúpido que nem conseguia passar nos testes da Academia sem fazê-los mais de uma vez. Mas enquanto todo mundo o via como uma criança burra que gostava de gritar e de ser o centro das atenções, ela o enxergava como alguém admirável que nunca desistia. E esse idiota deu para ela a coragem de nunca desistir, o que, consequentemente, a colocou em perigo mais de uma vez.

Naruto escutava tudo com tristeza. Quando Kiba fez uma pausa, ele perguntou:

- Por que você não diz pra ela o que você sente, Kiba? Por que não luta por ela e a faz esquecer do idiota responsável por colocá-la em perigo?

- Porque eu a amo. – Kiba disse em voz baixa.

- Eu não entendo.

- Desde o começo eu tentei protegê-la de tudo. Se dependesse de mim, ela continuaria sendo uma garotinha assustada, dependente e fraca pelo resto da vida. Mas enquanto eu fazia isso, o idiota a fez acreditar em si mesma. Ela começou a ser mais confiante e corajosa. Ela estava se tornando alguém que gostava e não estava mais infeliz... ela estava virando uma mulher magnífica. E eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Eu percebi que jamais seria capaz de fazer aquilo por ela. A única maneira de ela ser feliz seria ao lado daquele idiota.

- Mas ela estaria mais segura com você. – Naruto comentou com resignação, Kiba lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

- Naruto, o que é mais importante? Segurança ou felicidade?

Naruto mordeu os lábios, Kiba resolveu ir embora.

- Pense sobre isso. Mais tarde você terá de dar uma resposta, não saia daqui.

Naruto se sentou na grama. _Segurança ou felicidade? O que é mais importante? O que é melhor para a Hinata?_

Kiba foi até a tenda de Hinata. Para seu choque, o local estava cheio de buracos no chão e árvores derrubadas. Hinata e seu pai estavam descansando na grama. Eles estavam sem fôlego, suados e sujos. Hinata tinha alguns hematomas nos braços, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Continuamos amanhã, está bem? – Hinata ouviu seu pai dizer – Vá tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

- Sim, obrigada pai.

Quando Hinata foi deixada sozinha, Kiba se aproximou dela. Mesmo naquele estado, ela parecia maravilhosa para ele.

- Kiba-kun! – Hinata cumprimentou com gentileza – O que faz aqui?

- Preciso falar com você. O que você e seu pai estavam fazendo? O lugar está destruído!

- Ah, meu pai estava me treinando. – Hinata disse com um largo sorriso – Posso sentir que estou ficando mais forte.

Kiba desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, Hinata o viu cerrar os pulsos e tremer ligeiramente.

- Alguma coisa errada, Kiba-kun? – ela perguntou preocupada. Kiba forçou um sorriso para ela.

- Errada? É claro que não! – ele riu alto. Após dois segundos, ele ficou mais sério e disse "Eu vi o Naruto".

Hinata empalideceu um pouco.

- Ele está bem, Kiba-kun?

- Mais ou menos. Hinata, se está preocupada, por que não vai falar com ele?

Hinata ficou mais pálida. Kiba não estava entendendo.

- Qual é o problema, Hinata?

- Eu não quero falar com ele.

- Quê? Não me diga que é porque ele não veio agradecer!

- Claro que não! – Hinata replicou ofendida - Naruto-kun não tem obrigação de me agradecer!

- Então por que você não quer falar com ele?

Hinata olhou para Kiba com tristeza.

- Eu contei para o Naruto-kun que o amava.

- Sério? – Kiba perguntou surpreso. _Será que isso significa que Naruto só percebeu que ela o amava porque Hinata disse? Quão estúpido aquele cara é?_

- Achei que fosse morrer, então não pensei nos sentimentos do Naruto-kun. – Hinata murmurou.

- Ele quer falar com você. Já teria falado se a estupidez dele não fosse tão grande.

- Eu não quero isso! – Hinata quase gritou.

- Por que não?

- Porque... eu não quero que o Naruto-kun se sinta obrigado a ficar comigo. – Hinata confessou. Kiba ficou de olhos arregalados.

- Hinata, Naruto...

- Ele é uma pessoa gentil e doce. Naruto-kun não gosta de entristecer as pessoas. Tenho medo de que ele minta só para me fazer feliz. Eu não quero que o Naruto-kun se sacrifique.

Kiba estudou a Hyuuga por um tempo. _Ela está sofrendo. Odeio vê-la assim. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa._

- Não seja idiota, Hinata! – Kiba a repreendeu – Acha mesmo que o Naruto brincaria com seus sentimentos assim?

- Kiba-kun...

- Além disso, por que você tem tanta certeza de que ele não gosta de você? Fala sério! Ele liberou a Kyuubi depois que você foi atacada. Ele se preocupa muito com você. Neste momento, ele está sofrendo porque quer falar com você sobre como se sente, mas não sabe como.

- Naruto-kun está sofrendo por minha causa? – a voz de Hinata soou muito triste, o que fez o coração de Kiba pesar.

- É, assim como você está sofrendo por ele. – Kiba pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros de Hinata – Enquanto vocês mantiverem esse silêncio, só vão se ferir e machucar o outro. Naruto é um sujeito burro e irritante, mas ele não merece isso. Você também não merece, Hinata. Então, por favor, vá logo conversar com ele.

Hinata foi tocada pelas palavras do amigo.

- Kiba-kun, por que está sendo tão bom para mim?

- Porque eu me importo muito com você, Hinata. E quero que você seja feliz. – ele disse enquanto a olhava nos olhos dela.

Hinata abraçou Kiba, agradecendo. Kiba corou.

- Naruto está no campo em que eu e o Akamaru nos exercitamos.

- Certo, vou lá agora mesmo! – Hinata estava indo embora.

- Hinata, espere! – Kiba a chamou.

- O que foi?

- Ah... você deveria tomar um banho e trocar de roupa primeiro. Sabe como ele é! Ele vai achar que você foi atacada de novo.

Hinata sorriu envergonhada.

- Tem razão. Obrigada, Kiba-kun.

- Não há de quê. – Kiba falou, vendo Hinata ir para sua tenda. Ele deixou o local após ela entrar. _Naruto, cuide bem dela._

Naruto se encontrava deitado na grama, olhando para a lua cheia. A cor da lua estava muito bonita e fez com que ele se lembrasse dos olhos de Hinata. De repente, Naruto ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando por trás e pensou que fosse Kiba.

- Então você voltou, huh? – Naruto se virou. No entanto, ao invés de Kiba, ele viu Hinata de pé na grama, sob a luz da lua. Ela estava usando um vestido branco simples e um casaco roxo para esconder os hematomas. Naruto sentiu que nunca havia visto algo tão belo em toda a sua vida.

- Você está bem, Naruto-kun? Seu rosto está vermelho, não me diga que está com febre. – Hinata estava preocupada.

- Fe-febre? Não! Não estou doente, não se preocupe. – Naruto falou nervoso. Hinata sorriu para ele, mas logo ficou séria.

- Naruto-kun, Acho que devemos conversar.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tem razão, Hinata. Há algo importante que você precisa saber.


	6. Silêncio quebrado

**Capítulo final de Silêncio. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Quase morri com o episódio 166 e falhei em terminar a fic no prazo, espero que me perdoem. ^^**

**Capítulo 6: Silêncio quebrado**

Naruto olhava para Hinata de onde ele estava, incapaz de se mover. A razão por trás disso ainda lhe era desconhecida.

Hinata estava começando a sentir ansiedade pela atitude de Naruto. Finalmente, ela decidiu falar.

- Se você não quer conversar, podemos esperar até outro momento.

- Absolutamente não! – Naruto protestou – Não se preocupe comigo agora! Eu não tenho o direito de fazer você esperar uma resposta por mais tempo.

- Você não me deve nada, Naruto-kun, mesmo. – Hinata falou em um tom firme – Eu fiz o que fiz por causa do meu próprio egoísmo. Eu não podia deixá-lo só... mesmo sabendo que era o que você queria.

Sem perceber, Hinata abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava.

- Deve ter sido difícil para você. Em uma situação como aquela, uma garota qualquer pulando na sua frente e dizendo aquelas coisas... não consigo nem imaginar o que passou pela sua cabeça. Eu lembro de você gritando. Você me dizia para ir embora e que eu não era páreo para Pain. Você queria proteger a todos, mas eu não respeitei seu desejo, o que o fez sofrer. Eu lamento.

- Você lamenta por ter tentado me salvar? – Naruto perguntou de modo quase inaudível.

Sem olhar diretamente para ele, Hinata cerrou os punhos. Naruto podia dizer que ela não fizera aquilo por medo ou coisa parecida. Era claramente raiva o que Hinata estava sentindo.

- Eu sabia que não podia derrotar Pain, mas eu achei que poderia, ao menos, ganhar tempo. Eu pus tudo de mim naquele ataque. Eu só queria derrubar Pain por alguns segundos, então eu poderia libertá-lo. Depois, eu o manteria lutando comigo para que você tivesse tempo de escapar. Mas eu não fui capaz de fazer isso. Meus melhores esforços foram insignificantes e eu falhei em proteger você. Eu lamento pela minha fraqueza, Naruto-kun. – Hinata tremia enquanto falava.

Naruto viu lágrimas caindo na grama, elas pertenciam a Hinata. O rapaz sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. Ele enfim se moveu e correu para ela. Naruto segurou o rosto de Hinata com ambas as mãos delicadamente, mas com firmeza, fazendo a Hyuuga olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele lhe dava um olhar intenso.

- Chega dessa besteira sem sentido, Hinata. – as mãos dele tremeram um pouco. Seu olhar intenso lentamente se tornava mais hesitante à medida que ele falava – Eu não aguento ouvir você fazendo pouco caso de si mesma. Eu não aguento ver você chorar também... eu não consigo suportar. Eu imploro, pare com isso.

Hinata estava estarrecida. Naruto respirou fundo e a soltou, permanecendo, ainda, muito perto dela.

- Como você pôde ser tão irresponsável, Hinata? Você não faz ideia do desespero que eu senti quando vi você aparecendo daquele jeito. Eu estava preso e impotente. Não podia fazer nada além de gritar. Eu gritei para você fugir dali... e depois gritei para o Pain não machucar você.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria preocupar você. Eu sabia que você se preocuparia se alguém da aldeia fizesse aquilo. Eu não queria fazer isso com você, mas eu tive de escolher.

- Escolher? – Naruto perguntou sem respirar. Hinata assentiu com a cabeça.

Eu tive de decidir o que era mais importante: sua vida ou sua felicidade.

Naruto olhou para ela chocado. Hinata continuou falando.

- O estranho é que eu já sabia o que era mais importante. Eu queria que você fosse feliz, Naruto-kun. Eu sempre quis isso. Então eu nunca incomodei você com meus problemas. Nunca o deixei me ver chorar e nunca lhe dei razões para se aproximar de mim. Eu sentia que se isso acontecesse, eu me tornaria um fardo para você, assim como eu fui para os meus colegas de time, minha sensei e minha família. Do jeito que eu era, eu ficaria apenas no caminho de sua felicidade, porque eu sei que, apesar de seu aparente jeito rude, você se importa muito com as pessoas. Então eu prometi para mim mesma que me tornaria alguém que você não precisasse proteger ou se preocupar. Eu me tornaria merecedora de caminhar ao seu lado. Eu sempre liguei muito para a sua felicidade, mas não pude fazer isso naquela ocasião. – Hinata tremeu mais do que já havia tremido até aquele ponto – Mesmo sabendo que você se magoaria... eu não fui capaz de abandoná-lo... porque se você morresse, Naruto-kun... e-eu não conseguiria suportar a dor. Eu preferiria morrer tentando lhe proteger a sofrer com a sua morte. Por isso eu disse que estava sendo egoísta.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, processando o que acabara de ouvir. Após alguns minutos, ele falou.

- Você disse que sabia que eu me magoaria ao ver alguém morrendo na minha frente, por mim. Você disse que eu me importava muito com as pessoas e até chamou a si mesma de garota qualquer. Hinata, você acha mesmo que você já foi uma "garota qualquer" para mim? – Naruto parecia estar sentindo um pouco de raiva.

Hinata olhou para Naruto um pouco surpresa, o rapaz continuou sem fazer pausas.

- Você provavelmente não se deu conta, mas você foi a primeira pessoa de quem eu gostei.

Hinata não conseguiu acreditar naquela afirmação.

- Mas, Naruto-kun, e quanto ao Iruka-sensei? E a Sakura-san?

- Você não lembra daquele dia em que entramos na Academia? Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci lá. E eu fiquei maravilhado em conhecer você. – Naruto sorriu levemente.

- Por quê? – Hinata não conseguia entender – Eu não era nada! Apenas uma patética...

- Você me disse que queria ser reconhecida! Que queria ser mais forte, então seria aceita por sua família e seria merecedora de se tornar líder do clã! – Naruto quase esbravejou. Hinata estava sem palavras. _Naruto-kun realmente se lembra de tudo isso?_

Naruto pôs sua mão direita sobre o coração, como se tentasse se acalmar.

- Você me fez acreditar que eu poderia mudar a forma como as pessoas me viam. Não se lembra? Você até me disse que eu me tornaria um grande Hokage. – Naruto ria nervosamente. Algumas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e ele tremia um pouco – Todos sempre me desprezaram. Eu odiava as pessoas e poderia ter virado alguém horrível. Eu poderia ter tomado o caminho errado, mas você me mostrou o correto. Você acreditou em mim e me fez acreditar em mim mesmo. Suas palavras me salvaram, Hinata, antes de qualquer um. Eu conheci o Iruka-sensei e os outros depois, na época em que eu me apaixonei pela Sakura-chan... se bem que eu não chamaria mais aquele sentimento que eu tinha de "amor". Ela nunca me fez sentir assim.

Hinata não conseguia acreditar naquelas coisas. Naruto se concentrava nas palavras que proferia.

- Eu achei a Sakura-chan bonita, mas ela não era legal comigo. Bem, ela não é mais assim, mas não é essa a questão. Eu nunca mostrei meu eu verdadeiro para ela e ela nunca me encorajava em nada na época. Eu era apenas um fracassado para todo mundo. Mas você... era diferente com você. Nunca tivemos longas conversas, mas cada palavra que você disse fez meu coração se aquecer. Eu pensei que você era estranha, porque era diferente de todo mundo. Eu não havia percebido que na verdade gostava da sua esquisitice. Eu nunca pensei em você como algo mais do que uma amiga distante. Na verdade, eu continuei vendo-a assim até recentemente. Mas agora eu não tenho certeza se esse era meu verdadeiro sentimento.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata não sabia o que dizer. As palavras de Naruto ficaram mais intensas.

- Quando éramos crianças no exame Chunin, eu não teria me importado em colar se tivesse sido outra pessoa que me oferecesse as respostas. Eu não quis lhe causar problemas. E eu não teria ficado tão furioso com o Neji por ter batido em você daquele jeito... eu não a teria encorajado tanto e nem teria jurado derrotar o Neji se você fosse só uma amiga distante. Eu também não teria confessado a uma "amiga distante" que eu agia como alguém forte porque, na verdade, era frustrado.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. – Hinata falou de repente – Eu lhe disse que você era admirável por nunca desistir depois de falhar... e que você deveria se orgulhar disso.

- É. E eu falei que gostava de pessoas como você. Eu era tão tapado. Nem conseguia entender meus sentimentos da maneira correta. Como eu pude pensar alguma vez que você era apenas uma amiga distante? Eu não sou uma pessoa tão nobre, Hinata. Eu não me desesperaria tanto se uma amiga distante tivesse sido atacada diante dos meus olhos. E definitivamente eu não deixaria a Kyuubi tomar o controle de mim... ou desejaria que tudo fosse para o Inferno... só pela morte de uma amiga distante. Toda vez que eu lembro disso, eu sinto vontade de chorar. Imaginar você em perigo faz com que eu queira esquecer do mundo inteiro e dar tudo de mim para lhe proteger, mesmo que custe a minha vida. Isso... é o que você sente por mim, não é?

Hinata sorriu quando respondeu.

- Sim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto deu um sorriso radiante para ela, do tipo que ele dava frequentemente no passado.

- Então agora é certeza. – ele foi ficando sério à medida que olhava nos olhos de Hinata, tocando seu rosto com delicadeza – Eu realmente amo você, Hinata.

O tempo pareceu passar mais devagar. As cabeças deles se aproximavam uma da outra. Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Quando seus rostos estavam quase se tocando, Naruto perguntou:

- As coisas não serão fáceis. Eu tenho muito o que fazer. Você realmente ficaria comigo apesar disso tudo?

O rapaz loiro ainda estava preocupado com Sasuke e a Akatsuki, mas ele sentia que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se Hinata estivesse com ele. O medo que ele havia sentido desaparecera.

- Eu sempre estarei a seu lado. – Hinata prometeu – Eu vou ajudá-lo sempre que você precisar de mim.

Naruto não sabia se deveria sorrir ou chorar. Ele decidiu agir por instinto, o que ele fazia de melhor, e beijou Hinata apaixonadamente. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, o tempo pareceu congelar. Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata desejaram que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram Silêncio. Agradeço também ao Kishimoto, que criou um casal tão perfeito... mesmo ele me matando de ansiedade pela demora da conversa NaruHina no mangá.**


End file.
